1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics case having receipt function of toilet set, more particularly, comprising a case body having a receipt space to carry the toilet set and a case cover; the toilet set having a hook threshold at upper portion of one end of the toilet set to contact and/or to be separated from inner side of lower end of the case cover when the case cover is assembled with and/or disassembled from the case body, whereby the toilet set is able to be received into and/or pulled out of the receipt space. The cosmetics case according to the present invention can easily carry the toilet set, provide convenience to consumers, and achieve improvement of performance and high-quality appearance of the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various designs and/or structures of cosmetics cases are conventionally and commercially used in related applications. Such cases generally have circular or rectangular forms and most of them is consisted of a body and a cover hinged to the body at one side of the cover to be opened/closed on the hinge axis or has a cylindrical structure of the body and the cover coupled together by means of screw-thread.
However, such cosmetics case has originally a receipt part to receive cosmetics and to store toilet set inside the case, which causes inconvenience to use and retain the toilet set and often misses or damages the toilet set.